A Job For Seduction
by JayJay88
Summary: BA story with AC in the beginning. Set after BTVS 7 and the last season of Angel. Buffy and Pike yes Pike a vampire work together in LA Buffy has new powers.
1. The Starting Line

Authors Note:::First of all I own none of these characters Joss Whedon the god of the Buff Verse owns it all. This is a work in progress it will be finished pretty quickly but I NEED FEEDBACK PEOPLE!!!! I have only done one other fanfic so feel free to comment on whatever. If I offend anyone sorry. And DON'T SUE FOR ANYTHING I'M BROKE!! Oh and in this fanfic spike is corporeal not ghost like and pike is alive and vampirish!! Good vampirish, soulish even. Thanks-Jen ON WITH THE SHOW!!  
  
CHAPTER ONE:  
  
"Hello?" Buffy Summers said, into her cell phone as she walked into LA's finest mall.  
"Hey Golden! I got some info you might wanna know about!"  
"Oh? What do ya got Pike?" She asked her interest peaked.  
"Well, a certain souled vampire that currently runs a certain previously evil law firm, sources tell me has been put under a cloaking spell along with his collegues." Pike replied teasingly.  
"Really? And what does this cloaking spell do?" Buffy replied.  
"It makes the person or vampire confused. It works like a cloak; it blocks their minds and sways them to make certain choices that normally they wouldn't." He said sounding like he was reading from some sort of book that Giles would read.  
"How do you break the spell?" Buffy said giving her full attention.  
"Well, you have to make the person the spell was mainly meant for see what he wants but make the person thinks that someone else has or is going to get it. And we also need to grab a scroll from inside Wolfram and Hart." He answered simply.  
"So what do you suggest?"  
"Well, I think we should get someone on the inside who hasn't been effected by the spell. Then we grab the scroll while you create a diversion using that hot little body of yours." He laughed.  
"Okay." Buffy answered slowly. " Who, when where and how?"  
"Spike, tomorrow, board meeting and your going to do a little dance!"  
  
"How am I going to get in?"  
"Come on babe! Use those awesome new powers of yours!"  
"I can do that. How are you going to get in touch with Spike?"  
"Already did Luv!" The voice of Spike could be heard in the distance on the other line.  
"Shut up Spike!" Pike growled.  
"Say hi to him for me!" Buffy said.  
"She said hi!" Pike mumbled to Spike.  
"So what am I goin to wear?" Buffy whined.  
"Oh don't worry about that. Spike took care of it!" Pike laughed in return.  
"NO WHIPS!" Buffy yelled grinning and gaining strange looks from the people around her.  
"Bloody El!" 


	2. Angel's New Digs

Authors Note: Yes Cordelia is not in a coma in this and Angel and Cordelia are a couple because of the spell put on them BUT NOT FOR LONG! I am a total Buffy/Angel(us) fanatic so no need to worry no read on and I NEED FEEDBACK!  
  
"Angel?" "Yeah Harmony?" he replied. "Cordelia's on the phone. And she got these fabulous shoes that she says she looks amazing in and." Harmony started. "Harmony" Angel interrupted. "And she says that she also got this strapless to die for dress that.." Harmony continued. "HARMONY! Put Cordelia on the line!" Angel yelled frustrated. "Fine! Jeez don't bite my head off! Or hah! You might if you weren't all not evil and everything." Harmony babbled. "Harmony!" Angel said wryly. "Hi Angel!" Cordelia's annoying voice came on the line. "Hey! Do want to go to Vernitzio's tonight for dinner?" Angel asked smiling slightly. "Sure! Maybe afterward we could have some. desert." She replied trying to be seductive. "Umm.. yeah maybe.um.. sure.. So about dinner.. Around eightish?" Angel said frowning uncomfortably. Sometimes the relationship felt wrong, but soon it slipped back into place again and all was well. "Perfect! So can I maybe use your credit card and maybe.. do a little shopping?" she asked like a little girl. "Cordelia!" Angel said warily. "Please? Pretty, pretty, pretty please?" she pleaded. "Alright but don't max this one out. The last one was a gold card! Okay?" "Thank you so much. Bye!" "Good Bye" he replied. "Luv you!" "Lu.uhh..you too bye!" he said quickly before hanging the phone up. He had tried many times to say I love you but it just couldn't come out of his mouth and it was driving him insane as to why. 


	3. Bad Day?

Authors Note: Hey thanks everyone for the feedback I appreciate it. Keep it coming. I know some of the characters are kind of loopy and out of their personalities and stuff so I'm sorry this is my first fiction so bear with me. Also if there are spelling mistakes and stuff, sorry, I don't have an editor and also I cant write fight scene ANYWAY. on with part 3  
  
THE NEXT DAY  
  
"Angel! Hurry your undead butt up! The board meeting is in five minutes!" Harmony yelled over the intercom. "Tell them I'm gunna be LATE!" Angel barked back. Lets just say that Angel wasn't having the best of days. First off he couldn't find his "Nancy boy hair gel he loves sooo much" that taken from the mouth of Spike himself, then to top things off his favorite silk shirt, ripped and to top things off Cordelia had maxed out his credit card, FOR THE THIRD TIME! 


	4. Seduction at work

Authors Note: I know that last chapter was really short but I have a method so hang on lol! The song used in this chapter is "Hip Hop Star" by Beyonce Knowles. Okay enough chat on to NUMBER FOUR! And yes Lindsay is with the law firm now.  
  
"Mr. MacDonald?" "Yes, Sarah?" Lindsay replied. "Mr. Angel's secretary just called and said he would be late." She replied promptly. "Thank you Sarah." "No problem Sir," she relied hanging up the telephone. "Bloody Hell! Again! Is he ever here!" Spike yelled although his eyes kept drifting to the doors almost waiting for something to come through them.  
  
Are you infatuated with me  
  
I could end your curiosity  
  
If you don't think I'm too rude  
  
Here's your chance to make your move  
  
I sit and wait for nobody  
  
People say that my style is so crazy  
  
I think you like it baby  
  
Do you want to get nasty  
  
I dare you to undress me  
  
The doors burst open and all the lawyers jaws dropped open. In strutted Buffy in all her glory, her golden hair reaching to the top of her breasts with red extensions. Her outfit screamed "seduction" while the men's expressions screamed, "Yes please". Her outfit consisted of a black silk halter with little more than two strings holding it up, her midriff in clear view with a little diamond piercing her navel. Her pants were bright red leather lowly cut with a dragon winding it way down her leg. Spike started to grin as he watched her reduce the lawyers to jelly with just her presence, although his pants were becoming progressively tighter. Soon Buffy was dancing on the table in front of Lindsay and something in him stirred, jealousy hit him like a ton of bricks. Buffy shot him a look when he growled and he regretfully snuck through the doors as Buffy continued with her seduction.  
  
Baby, let me know if you wanna roll  
  
With this hip hop star  
  
Baby I'm gone flow with my pants down low  
  
I'm a hip hop star  
  
Baby let me know if you wanna ride with this  
  
Hip hop star  
  
I'm a rock star 


	5. A Twist you Say?

Author's Note: Okay so this story might start to get confusing so let me clear a few things up. Angel is actually a mixture between Angelus and Angel. A spell or gradual turn of event caused this. As for buffy yes she is immortal, and she has some really cool powers that she gained from practice in Europe and gradual time. After awhile she is going to be able to do something that I have been wishing that they would do on the show with her for years. I'll hint. It has to do with something slayers are supposed to do and Giles said it in the fifth season. On with the story!!  
  
"They have already started sir," Sarah called to Angel as he breezed by her. "Well, that's nice for them!" Angel growled as he opened the door to the meeting room.  
  
Do I blow you away?  
  
Do I stimulate your mind  
  
Would you tasted my love if I kick it tight  
  
I have none to waste with you  
  
I guess you can say  
  
My style is so crazy  
  
I think you like it baby  
  
Do you want to get messy  
  
I dare you to undress me  
  
He froze. His eyes were riveted to the blonde on the table in the middle of the room and two things passed through those black orbs, desire and possessiveness, a deadly thing to come upon in any man, or vampire in this case. He glared at the scene before him seeing red, watching all the men drooling over Buffy and a fog seemed to lift making his anger drift to new heights. "What the HELL is going on in here!" he roared with his eyes turning into red slits. Everyone except Lindsay stopped, his hand resting on Buffy's butt and grinding into her. Buffy slightly turned and looked straight into Angel's eyes and to his surprise smirked. Angel finally looked at Buffy's outfit and to say the least his pants looked happy to see her. While he took Buffy's outfit in his eyes almost popped out of his head. His head snapped back up and Angelus' angry glare was pinned on the still grinding Lindsay. "Step away from her BOY!" he growled in a voice dangerously low. Lindsay moved to the side but continued to give Buffy lustful looks. "And that would be my cue!" Buffy chirped as she saw Spike standing behind Angel signaling her. As she walked over to Spike she passed Angel and said, "See you around.lover!" As she turned around and started to walk away Angel suddenly slapped her butt, making her jump and growled nipping at her ear, "I'd better lover." As Angel's anger slowly simmered down to a low boil he watched Buffy and Spike leave with curiosity. Strangely satisfied and then as suddenly as it had stopped his anger came back, Buffy left with Spike. The left. TOGETHER! His temper rose to new heights and a growl emanated from deep in his chest, "Mine!" 


	6. EVIL? GOOD? IS IT BROKEN!

Authors Note:  
  
Okay so I admit it I got lost in my writing so im not sure if this is the right chapter, I am 99 percent sure, if it doesn't sound right pleaaaaaaaaase lemme know. Thanks for all the reviews. On with the show  
  
THE NEXT NIGHT  
  
"So. is it broken?" Buffy asked looking at both men. "Bloody right it is!" Spike huffed. "So what do we do now?" She enquired raising a perfectly shaped eyebrow. "Well, to be sure we should probably make Angel jealous," Pike said as he scratched his head. "Didn't we already do that?" Buffy asked looking down. "Well.. yeah.. but to be sure we need to test him," Pike replied giving a small smile. "Ok.ayyy. How?" She asked. "Well luv, that's pretty simple," Spike supplied. "Simple how?" She asked leaning in a bit. "The bloody poof's been looking all over for you. Word is that he's gone a bit Angelus like," Spike said cryptically. "What do you mean?" She said her eyes wide. "Damn it!" Pike exclaimed slapping his head. "I forgot to tell you. Angelus and Angel are kind of converged into one being." "Okay. Huh?" Buffy asked thoroughly confused. "Over time Angelus has gradually become a part of Angel. He is basically Angel but when he gets mad or possessive Angelus takes over. And also sometimes in between, I'm not saying this right, okay um... Angel is still Angel but with an edge!" Pike tried to explain. "Evil?" Buffy asked. "Not really.." Pike replied. "Curse?" "Oh hell no! Spike, Angel and I are all as of well.." Pike checked his watch. "Ten minutes ago can walk in the sunlight and stuff. We're kind of like vampire slash human slash unknowns." "Oh.. Okay then.. cool!" Buffy chirped. "Oh um. one more thing." Pike said. "Thaaaaattt.. Spike here is going to tell you!" He said pushing Spike forward. "Welll.. Luv." Spike started pushing a chair in between Buffy and himself. " I never meant it when I said I hated your hair. I like your hair. it's. um shiny and . oh BLOODY HELL! Your immortal! Now don't bloody hit me!" Spike exclaimed moving back a few steps. "Okay." Buffy shrugged. "WHAT! OKAY!" Spike and Pike said together. "Yeah figured it was going to happen one way or another," she smiled grimly. "Okaayy.well. now that we've avoided bodily harm, let's go party!" Pike said. "Wait no! I have to get ready!" Buffy squealed running towards her bedroom. "There's an outfit on the bed for you luv!" Spike yelled after her. "Thanks Spike!" Buffy called from her room. "No problem pet!" Spike returned. "No problem at all." He finished to himself. 


	7. Let's get ready to Rumbbblllleeeee!

Author's Note: The song used in this chappie is "Right Thurr" by Chingy!  
  
The three of them made quite a striking couple, or threesome, wait let's just say couple because threesome sounds too dirty. Okay getting back to the topic. They made a striking couple, all the people in the club seemed to stop and watch their approach with awe, especially at the young woman in the middle. She held quite a presence and although petite she seemed to demand attention and that you proceed with caution and care. All the men were drooling in their laps as they looked her over; her outfit consisted of four inch thigh high black leather boots, a black leather miniskirt along with a silverfish/navy blue sequined corset that accentuated her curves. Her hair was pinned on the top of her head with sparkling dragonfly clips, with two curls hanging down on the side of her face which made her eyes stand out in a unexplainable mixture of blue and green with a dark black rim of eyeliner, giver her eyes the appearance of a cat's when on the prowl. "Okay so you don't think that this outfit is a little over the top? I mean the corset is so binding and push uppy!" Buffy said looking around at the men amused. "Listen, we need to make him jealous!" Pike said grinning at the face of a man whose drool was dribbling down his shirt and onto the floor. "Come on pet! Let's start the jealousy!" Spike said taking of his precious leather jacket, handing it to Pike and pulling Buffy onto the dance floor.  
  
Uh, hey dirty, (what?) look at that girl right there (oh)  
  
She make me say ooh, ooh, (yeah) ooh, ooh, (hey) do what you do  
  
Spike and Buffy started dancing provocatively and as if someone had pressed, "play" on a stereo everyone drifted to the dance floor. "Are you sure this will work?" Buffy asked as she moved. "Of." Spike voice cracked and he tried again. " If I know my bloody grandsire that he'll come and then he'll blow his bloody stack."  
  
I like the way you do that right thurr  
  
(right thurr)  
  
Swing your hips when you're walkin', let down you're hair (let down your hair)  
  
I like the way you do that right thurr (right thurr)  
  
Lick your lips when you're talkin', that make me stare  
  
"Speaking of the poof!" Spike said as he saw a shadowing figure walk in the door. 


	8. I like the way you do it Right Thurr!

Author's Note: Again the song used is "Right Thurr" by Chingy.  
  
I like the way you look in them pants, see ya fine (fine)  
  
You're momma a quarter piece, she far from a dime (dime)  
  
Angel strode into the club frustrated. This was the third club that he had looked and he was getting sick of not finding what he was looking for! After the occurrence the night before, something had snapped inside of him and he had decided on two things. One, torture any man or VAMPIRE that even looks at Buffy the wrong way! And two start with Spike for thinking that he could even walk that close to her on the way out! Angel looked around, narrowing his eye when he saw a flash of blonde on the dance floor. As he moved closer and into the crowd it seemed to part for him, allowing hum to see something that made his blood boil.  
  
The type of girl that'll getcha' up and go make you grind  
  
(grind)  
  
I'm thinkin' about snatchin' her up, dirty; makin' her mine  
  
Look at her hips, (what?) look at her legs, ain't she stacked? (stacked)  
  
I sure wouldn't mind hittin' that from the back (back)  
  
I like it when I touch it cuz she moan in her bed  
  
Jeans saggin' so I can see her thong in the bed  
  
I know you grown a little bit, twenty years old, you legal  
  
Don't trip off my people, just hop in the regal  
  
I swooped on her like an eagle swoopin' down on its prey  
  
I know you popular, but you gonna be famous today  
  
There in the middle of the dance floor was HIS MATE and his ungrateful son of a bitch grandchild grinding. Jealousy sparked and made it ways through his body all the way to the end of his nerve endings. His gaze traveled the length of her body and once again his jaw dropped at her attire.  
  
I like the way you do that right thurr  
  
(right thurr)  
  
Swing your hips when you're walkin', let down you're hair (let down your hair)  
  
I like the way you do that right thurr (right thurr)  
  
Lick your lips when you're talkin', that make me stare  
  
His body screamed for him to claim her right there but he knew that time would come. Right now he had to take care of her company, all the while he was planning this he was unaware of shadows lurking on the second level.  
  
I like the way you do that right thurr  
  
(right thurr)  
  
Swing your hips when you're walkin', let down you're hair (let down your hair)  
  
I like the way you do that right thurr (right thurr)  
  
Lick your lips when you're talkin', that make me stare 


	9. Three's Company

Authors Note: Again Chingy " Right Thurr!"  
  
Spike was not a happy camper, he was trying to see Angel but some prick kept grabbing at Buffy.  
"Ah! Bugger Off!" Spike yelled slapping away his groping hands.  
All of a sudden Buffy started moving towards the guy that Spike had just pushed away, but before she reached him she turned back to Spike. " Vampire," she said licking his ear. " Make that vampires!" She said nodding to the second floor where roughly twenty vampires stood glaring.  
  
I like the way you look in them pants, see ya fine  
  
(fine)  
  
You're momma a quarter piece, she far from a dime (dime)  
  
The type of girl that'll getcha' up and go make you grind (grind)  
  
I'm thinkin' about snatchin' her up, dirty; makin' her mine  
  
Look at her hips, (what?) look at her legs, ain't she stacked? (stacked)  
  
They jumped off the second floor balcony and started to move towards them. "Act cool," Buffy whispered to Spike, glacing at Angel who was angrily stomping over to them.  
Buffy and Spike stopped dancing and Spike put his arm around Buffy's waist and slowly turned them towards the leering vampires just as Angel arrived scowling at Buffy and Spike from behind.  
"Hey!" Buffy chirped looking at the vampire that seemed to be the leader. "Can I help you with something?"  
"Oh yeah there is a lot that you could...help. me with" He leader smirked shooting an arm out of nowhere and pulling Buffy towards him grabbing her butt in the process.  
  
I sure wouldn't mind hittin' that from the back (back)  
  
I like it when I touch it cuz she moan in her bed  
  
Jeans saggin' so I can see her thong in the bed  
  
I know you grown a little bit, twenty years old, you legal  
  
Don't trip off my people, just hop in the regal  
  
I swooped on her like an eagle swoopin' down on its prey  
  
I know you popular, but you gonna be famous today  
  
Angel and Spike both growled viciously and pulled Buffy in between both of their arms.  
"That was soooo not original! Jeez come up with something from the twenty first century!" Buffy exclaimed to the seething leader, the looked at Angel and Spike with mock anger and said, " Damn I think you made them mad!"  
"Oh.. don't think that I won't have you!" the leader said as he leered at her.  
"She's mine!" Angel growled pulling Buffy closer to her and cupping her ass.  
"HEY! Testosterone twins! I'm nobody's, back off!" Buffy said her green eyes flashing as she moved closer to Spike who grinned.  
"And you!" Buffy said whirling to face Spike. " Wipe that smirk off your face or I'll do it for you, with a table!"  
Spike's smirk faltered.  
  
We be stoppin' in front and act  
  
Just look at her front and back  
  
Man she so stacked and she know that I want that  
  
Her man, he's so wack  
  
Girl can I taste yo khaki for three hundred to step, like buyin' a throwback  
  
She stay in the club, (club) I can be seein' she got it honest  
  
In real life, girl remind me of Pocahontas  
  
"You are coming with me!" the leader growled changing into his vampire façade.  
"No she's not!" Pike said coming to stand behind Buffy, put his arms protectively around her waist and place his chin on her head.  
Faster than the human or non-slayer eye could see Spike decked the leader.  
"Let the games begin!" Pike laughed launching himself into the fight.  
  
"Spike! If I ruin this skirt I am going to kill you!" Buffy yelled as she executed a spinning kick to an unlucky vampire and staking another one who was trying to look up her skirt.  
  
I like the way you do that right thurr (right thurr)  
  
Swing your hips when you're walkin', let down you're hair (let down your hair)  
  
I like the way you do that right thurr (right thurr)  
  
Lick your lips when you're talkin', that make me stare  
  
As soon as the fight started Angel roared into action, ripping the head of vampires left and right, infuriated that they dare try and take what was his. As the last vampire turned to dust he looked over at Buffy with Spike and Pike guarding her as she sipped on her soda looking at Angel discreetly over the rim.  
"You think it worked?" Buffy whispered to Spike who was looking at a very pissed Angel who was stomping over to them.  
"Jugding by that fact that he looks like he's going to rip out our throats?" Pike questioned glancing at her. " Yeah I think it might have worked."  
"Nice images," Buffy mumbled as she continued to sip her soda.  
"Bloke looks constipated!" Spike said causing her soda to fly out of her mouth as she laughed causing Spike and Pike to fall into a roar of laughter. Pike was laughing so hard he fell off of his stool causing Buffy to laugh harder making her bump into Spike who also fell to the floor pulling Buffy with him.  
"And that's the end of round one of vampire dominoes!" Buffy said in between giggles causing Spike to start crying bloody tears.  
"We're leaving!" Angel growled glaring down at the two vampires who were gradually getting up.  
"Why?" Buffy asked giving him a pout as Pike helped her up.  
"Just come on!" Angel said, his expression softening as he looked at her pleadingly.  
"Fine!" Buffy said turning to glance at Pike and Spike she added. " We can go to our house."  
"WHAT!" Angel yelled. "YOU LIVE TOGETHER!"  
"Yeah! Oh COME ON like you haven't seen three's company!" Buffy glared pulling Spike and Pike out the door followed by a seething Angel.  
"You know what no!" Angel hissed running forward and throwing Buffy over his shoulder.  
"HEY!" Buffy yelled hitting Angel on the back. "Let me down you big lug!"  
"Bloody freaking hell!" Spike growled kicking the back on Angels left leg making him fall to the pavement on one knee.  
"WAIT!" Buffy yelled before Angel could punch Spike. "If I sit next to you in the car will you let me go HOME. To MY HOME!" Buffy continued glaring at Angel.  
Angel shook his head no.  
"Angellllllll....!" Buffy pleaded.  
"UGH! God freaking damn it freaking shit! Fine! But I am not letting you go and I am SLEEPING OVER!" Angel growled whipping to look at Spike and Pike daring them to object.  
"Whatever!" Buffy sighed giving Pike and Spike a puppy dog look and mouthing sorry causing them to smile softly at her. "Alright then folks, let's get a move on!" Pike said leading the way to Buffy's SUV.  
  
I like the way you do that right thurr  
  
(right thurr)  
  
Swing your hips when you're walkin', let down you're hair (let down your hair)  
  
I like the way you do that right thurr (right thurr)  
  
Lick your lips when you're talkin', that make me stare 


	10. Shoe's a flyin

Author's Note: Hey you guys i'm sorry this took so long but i have been having some computer problems along with alot of writers block. And yes i'll admit i've also written a 40 page (so far) story about B/A and other stuff that i will be putting up..... im not sure about this chappie do lemme know if you like it.. ENJOY!!  
  
"So.... will you put me down now?" Buffy asked Angel as all four of them walked into the apartment.  
  
Angel mearly grunted and walked around the apartment.  
  
"Feel free to look around" Spike said sarcastically from the kitchen.  
  
Angel walked aorund the apartment looking in each room, he seemed to be looking for something and he kept sniffing each room which in itself was kind of disturbing.  
  
"And may i ask what in the hell are you doing?" Buffy asked trying not to laugh.  
  
"Checking..." he answered simply.  
  
"Care to add anything to that?"  
  
"I am looking for peepholes into your room and smelling for sex!" He growled loudly.  
  
"ANGEL!!!" Buffy yelled slapping him on the back. "Put me down you neandrothal!"  
  
Angel placed Buffy down, but not before gripping her waist tightly.  
  
"Come on!" Buffy said pulling him into the living room where a scowling Spike and amused Pike were sitting sharpening weapons. "Are you satisfied?"  
  
"Yeah..." Angel grumbled taking a seat on the coach and pulling Buffy into his lap. "I'm sorry.." he whispered quietly into her hair so only she could hear.  
  
"Thats okay" she replied quietly.  
  
"So what now luv?" Spike asked gaining a growl from Angel.  
  
"Well...." Buffy started.  
  
"I think we should get some sleep and talk in the morning." Pike said quickly winking at Buffy.  
  
"Yeah good idea..." Buffy said getting up as Pike went rose.  
  
"Good night," Buffy said quickly kissing Pike and Spike on the cheek and running into her room followed by a growling Angel who glared daggers at them.  
  
"BUFFY!" Angel yelled running into her room, his face reddening from what he just witnessed.  
  
"Well this is going to be bloody wonderful.." Spike said watching Angel disappear into Buffy's room.  
  
"Well your right about one thing..." Pike said.  
  
"And what in the bloody hell is that?" Spike said drifting into the room next to Buffy's bedroom.  
  
"It's going to be bloody.." Pike said grimacing as one of Buffy's boots smashed through the door and hit the wall.  
  
"Damn it Angel thats my favorite pair!" could be heard from through the hole in Buffy's door. 


	11. Dunnn DUnnnn DUnnnn

After Angel's pouting and growling earlier both Buffy and Angel decided to just relax in bed and try and get some sleep, that was two hours ago. Angel was tightly wrapped around Buffy sleeping. Buffy however was wide-awake, wondering what exactly all of this meant. Obviously Angel still had feelings for her, otherwise he wouldn't be growly joe... but did this mean he would want to be with her or did he just think of her as property??? Probably a stupid thought considering what both of them had been through with each other, constantly risking their lives... but Buffy still sometimes wondered if Angel thought of her as a duty and not a girlfriend or whatever they, you know, were.  
  
These thoughts plagued Buffy so she carefully got up, smiling slightly as Angel reached out for her even sound asleep. "Shhh.. i'll be back" Buffy said kissing Angel lightly on the forhead.  
  
She carefully opened the door frowning at the hole; and tip toed to the door grabbing her keys on the way out of the apartment. "Hey." Pike said appearing behind her. "Hi" Buffy said as they walked out the door.  
  
She needn't ask what he was doing because this was a common occurrence in the apartment When Buffy would be having heavy thoughts and needed to relax her and Pike would head to the local all night coffee shop and sit in comfortable silence, each enjoying themselves as much as they would be if they are talking.  
  
They headed to Moe's, the local coffee shop, grabbing some coffee and in Buffy's case a mocha and heading to the darkest corner of the shop.  
  
its so hot in here  
  
oh  
  
ts so hot and i need some air  
  
and boyyy  
  
don't stop cause im half way there  
  
its not complicated were just sincapated  
  
we can read each other's minds  
  
one love united  
  
two body's sincronizing  
  
dont even need to touch me baby  
  
just breatheeeeeeee on me  
  
breatheeeeeeee on me  
  
we dont need to touch just breaattttheeeee  
  
ohhh  
  
this is way beyond the phsyical  
  
tonightttttttt  
  
my senses dont make sense at all our imaginations  
  
taking us to places we aint never been before  
  
take me in let it out  
  
dont even need to touch me baby just breeeaaaatttthhheee on meeee  
  
"Ready...." Buffy said standing up and heading out the door followed by Pike.  
  
They got back to the apartment to find a fighting Spike and Angel.. and i mean all out fighting.  
  
"Hey!! Hey break IT UP!" Buffy yelled throwing both of them across the room. "What the HELL is wrong with you two!"  
  
"YOU FUCKED HIM!! SPIKE!!! YOU FUCKED HIM!!!" Angel raged pouncing on Spike.  
  
Before Angel could lay a hand of Spike he was thrown back into the wall by a shocked Buffy. 


	12. Seductive Secrets

Author's Note: Hey guys I'm sorry its been soo long since my last update but I've been swamped w/ skool and to be honest I didn't think anyone was reading my stories so I just stopped however thanks to many WONDERFUL reviewers I have decided to continue on with this story as well as my others! THANKS GUYS! On with the show! P.S- Oh and more naughty language in this chapter, as you can probably imagine.

'**Oh my god what happened I'm gone for two hours and all hell breaks lose, how could he find out, did Spike tell him? Oh Spike is SO going to wake up without any fangs tomorrow!' **Buffy thought a misted the wreck that once was her apartment.

"What the hell happened here!" Buffy yelled, trying to divert Angel's attention from the little sex with Spike detail.

"YOU SLEPT WITH SPIKE!" Angel roared back, his eyes settling into deep red slits, making Spike step back a little. "DON'T MOVE BOY!"

Buffy looked at Spike trying to judge what had happened in her and Pike's absence, unfortunately all she got was a shrug of the shoulders with a set of yellow eyes.

"Angel, calm down it was a long, long time ago and now isn't the time to…" Buffy started.

"IT'S TRUE THEN!" Angel roared, spinning around and nailing Spike with a left hook sending him across the room, straight into the side of Buffy's mahogany bureau.

"Fuckin' ell'" came Spike's painful voice as Angel started to again stock towards him.

"That's enough!" The seemingly echo of Buffy's voice boomed out, as a invisible force field separated the two now fully pissed off vampires. "Angel I know you're mad but I will NOT have my home ruined over a vampire pissing CONTEST!"

" He bloody started it!" Spike pouted pushing himself up onto sit on the bureau.

"Somehow I doubt that WILLIAM!" Buffy spat, getting more furious and worried as Angel's face continued to look as angry as minutes before, "Pike why don't you and Spike go back to Moe's and me and Angel can talk a bit."

"Right then, come on Peroxide." Pike said, patting Buffy on the shoulder aand getting burnt in the process. "Damn it!"

"Sorry," Buffy mumbled, her eyes still glued on Angel who was following Spike's every move with his eyes as he left the room, slamming the door behind him.

"Angel," Buffy started, taking down the force field and slowly walking forward.

"Don't even try to excuse it!" Angel spat his anger still boiling over the top. "I left you so you could have a life, not so you could fuck that shit head!"

"OH shut the FUCK UP already Angel!" Buffy yelled her eyes turning silver as her temper flared. "I am sick of the whole 'I left you for a better life speech'! You left me and I didn't end up with a better life, I ended up with a dead mother, a fake sister, death as my gift, a hell god, rumors of the Cordelia and Angel romance saga, being ripped out of heaven and having Riley Cardboard as my boyfriend who even GOT MARRIED BEFORE I DID!" As she said the last part Buffy's voice got angry.

'Ok so maybe that was a little catty but COME ON! Fish boy getting married before me what the hell is the world coming to!? I don't want to be this harsh but Jesus enough is enough!'

"What does that have to do with Spike!?" Angel yelled, his anger diminishing slightly.

"EVERYTHING!" She yelled, sighing as she did so. "Spike was there for all of that, he was there when I fought what I thought to be my final battle, he stood beside me and fought the people he was supposed to be siding with! He was the one who helped me through coming back from heaven and….he never left."

"That was for your own good!" Angel sighed, running his hands through his hair and sitting of Buffy's bed.

"How was having my heart ripped out for my own good?" Buffy mumbled, taking a seat next to him on the bed. "I know you meant well and were trying to do what was right but how can something so incredibly painful and lingering be right? When you left I shut down. I once told Giles that I didn't think I could love anymore, that I was becoming to calloused to even say the words I love you and to this day I still think that's true. I loved people, gave them places in my heart. But I loved you with my soul."

"It seemed like the right thing at the time." Angel mumbled, his hand closing around Buffy's as a single tear rolled down her cheek. "I wanted you to be able to be normal, to have the husband and family that could live in the sun, away from the life you have to face every night."

"But don't you see? The slayer IS the night, after seeing what I've seen and going through what I have I could never bring children into this world, I could never have them face what I have. A slayer is not meant to have a family or even a life for that matter, and that would have been ok with me if as damned hot creature of the night didn't rob my cradle." Buffy grinned a little, trying to lighten the mood, her grin spread into a full blown smile as Angel smiled back at her. "Angel I love you with my heart AND soul, being apart has been so much more horrible than when we were together. I don't need the picket fence and 2.5 kids, all I need is you."

"Riley didn't get married before you did you know," Angel said randomly with a secretive smile.

"What? Is your age starting to catch up with you or something." Buffy said, looking completely confused.

"You see this?" Angel said, snatching the necklace around Buffy's neck and fingering the Claddah (I don't know how to spell it) ring.

"Yeah," Buffy said slowly, smiling slightly.

"That's you wedding ring," Angel said, smiling at the awed expression on Buffy's face. "In my country we are wed, it was sealed with the umm…consummation afterwards.

"So I did beat fish boy?" Buffy said smiling brightly.

"Yes Mrs. O'Connor you beat fish boy." Angel said, his eyes twinkling as he took the ring of her chain and placed it on her finger. " Much better."

"Mrs. O'Connor. I like the sound of it, its less….seasonish." Buffy whispered, looking at her finger.

"So you're not mad?" Angel said, moving closer to her.

"No. That's the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me." Buffy said, her smile faltering a little bit. "You should know though that your going to be stuck with me for a long time."

"How do you mean?"

"Well, Spike informed me a little while ago that I am ohhhhh how do I say it? Oh! I'm immortal!" Buffy said, moving her head close to Angel's as if she had a big secret she wanted to share.

"Hmm…I think I could live, : cough, cough:: with that." Angel smiled, leaning in and giving her a deep kiss.

"Oh me too, definitely." Buffy smiled leaning in for another kiss.


	13. And It Begins

**Authors Note**: _Hey guys! As promised I am putting up another chapter for this story. A new chapter of High school 007 should hopefully be up by tomorrow or Monday at the latest. Again, the condition of my continuing these stories are that I receive reviews otherwise I will not post them but just keep them in their original form for my own enjoyment. _

_Thanks again to all those who have reviewed this story in the past, it is my favorite out of any I have written. So without further ado…The next chapter._

**Chapter 13**

_Later that day _

Buffy jerked her head to the side as the dull pain set in, hinting that she needed to get more comfortable. As she moved to flip over she found herself entangled with someone else. Jerking upright and looking around quickly she realized that person was Angel.

_Well this is new. Nice. But new. I wonder if we can ever really work this out? I mean there has to be a way to bind his soul right? _

With that thought Buffy got up, carefully maneuvering her way out of Angel's arms so as not to wake him, and made a beeline for the phone in the kitchen.

"Hey babe"

"Pike. I need a favor."

"Alrighty, whats the what?"

"I need you to do some digging on Angel's curse and see if you can find anything about how to bind his soul." Buffy pleaded, absently playing with her hair and staring at her bedroom door.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Pike replied, concern lacing his voice.

"I have to." She replied determined.

"Alright. I'll take a look around and let you know what I found when I get back." Pike sighed, hoping this was the right thing to do.

"Thanks Pike. I really appreciate it." Buffy replied, a hopefully smile lighting her face. "Oh! And do you know where Spike is?"

"The bar, where else? Just leave him alone. He'll come home when he's ready."

"Alright thanks Pike."

"No problem B." Pike replied, as she hung up.

"Who was that?" Angel asked in a husky voice, startling Buffy as his arms encircled her.

"Pike. I asked him to grad some things at the store on his way home." Buffy replied, shrugging and turning around in his arms. "Good morning."

"Morning baby." Angel replied, nipping her bottom lip. "About last night…"

"I'm sorry I should have told you sooner I just…" Buffy mumbled expecting the worst.

"I just wanted to say I love you. No matter what, forever." He smiled rubbing his nose against hers.

"I love you too." She replied, her eyes tearing up as she realized what they could now have. "So are we…"

"Together?" Angel asked, a humorous smile lighting his face. "Honey, we're married . Your never getting rid of me."

"Promise?" Buffy replied, moving her lips over his.

"Always."


End file.
